Conventionally, a brake apparatus has been used which brakes the rotation of a wheel by causing a force by an actuator to act on points of force of a pair of link arms rotatable about fulcrums and causing brake linings supported on points of action of the link arms to slide in contact with brake discs.
JP10-505038A discloses a brake caliper unit in which one end parts of caliper levers are coupled to each other, the other end parts are respectively rotationally mounted on brake pads and an eccentric body transmission device provided on a fulcrum between the both end parts of the caliper levers rotates the caliper levers. The eccentric body transmission device includes an eccentric pin configured to rotate by receiving a force by a braking force generator and rotates the caliper levers about the one end parts by the rotation of this eccentric pin.